


Никогда не позволяй увидеть твою ранимость

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [12]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Missing Scene, Smoking, Беверли Марш и Ричи Тозиер - лучшие друзья, Курение, Намёк на/Упоминание домашнего насилия, взрослые персонажи, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Ричи и Беверли курят вместе и делятся секретами перед общим сбором в библиотеке.
Series: Драббломини низкого рейтинга 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Никогда не позволяй увидеть твою ранимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Let Them See The Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480588) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Oriella.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Войти в библиотеку Беверли пока не готова, так что она поворачивает за угол, тяжело дыша и вертя в руках пачку сигарет. Пакет с апельсиновым соком и водкой хлопает по плечу, пока она пробирается мимо сорняков. Ей наконец удаётся выудить сигарету, когда она доходит до заднего двора — и чуть не подпрыгивает, поняв, что там кто-то есть.

— Эй-эй! Не бойся, это всего лишь я, — говорит Ричи. На нём его очки. — Господи, что с тобой случилось?

— Жуткая ведьма, — просто отвечает она. — А с тобой?

— Поль Баньян.

— О.

— Ага. — По крайней мере, с каким-то больным удовлетворением думает Беверли, не её одну трясёт от возвращения в Дерри. Ричи опускает взгляд на её сигареты. — Поделишься?

— Конечно, — она даёт ему одну и протягивает зажигалку.

Вскоре дымок от двух сигарет окутывает пару, затуманивая город за их спинами. Ричи протяжно выдыхает и затем окидывает её взглядом, остановившись на обвившем левую руку фиолетовом синяке.

— На почтовый ящик налетела? — понизив голос, интересуется он.

Она поднимает глаза.

— Хм?

Ричи указывает на синяк.

— Ты тогда так говорила. Появлялась иногда в Пустоши с подбитым глазом, или ссадиной на всё лицо, или синяком на руке, и утверждала, что налетела на ящик.

Беверли краснеет, глядя под ноги.

— Это... наверное, ударилась, пока убегала от ведьмы.

— Да, наверное, — ровным тоном отзывается он. — Просто странно, что он был у тебя ещё днём.

— Так, слушай, я не для того здесь, чтоб меня под лупой разглядывали, — шипит она, и неясно, «здесь» — это за библиотекой или в Дерри.

— Я не разглядываю, я просто...

— Волнуешься? — внезапно произносит она, и словно воздух застревает у неё в груди. Лихорадочный румянец проступает на скулах, а глаза блестят слишком ярко. — Волнуешься за меня?

_«Я волнуюсь за тебя, Бевви»._

Голос отца/Тома/Бауэрса/Пеннивайза эхом разносится в её голове.

— ...я не нуждаюсь в твоём присмотре, Ричи.

_«Я ОЧЕНЬ волнуюсь за тебя»._

— Я не волнуюсь, Бев, я в ярости, — Ричи поправляет очки на носу. — Я в ярости из-за того, что мне так страшно. В ярости, что мы забыли друг друга. В ярости, что ты смогла сбежать от своего убогого папаши, но какой-то урод всё равно обращается с тобой как с дерьмом. Я просто... ужасно зол.

Бев ничего не говорит, пока её сигарета не гаснет, и она бросает её на землю, притоптав ногой. 

— Я тоже злюсь, — сознаётся она, и её голос звучит устало, вымученно, будто между этим моментом и ужином прошло ещё двадцать семь лет. — Но, думаю, лучше злиться, чем бояться.

— Бевви, если мы не умрём здесь, пожалуйста, не возвращайся к этому мудаку, — во внезапном порыве искренности и серьёзности выдаёт Ричи. — Уйди от Тома, уйди от него, и от всех прочих Томов, и мистеров Маршев, и Генри. Если мы не умрём здесь... — он вздыхает. — Мы... ведь умрём здесь, не так ли?

— Прям в яблочко, сынок, — отзывается Бев его Голосом ирландского копа.

— Тогда мне нужна ещё сигарета.


End file.
